


Undisclosed Desires (Fanart)

by Ravellio_cakrawala



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Just enjoy, M/M, i guess, idk guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravellio_cakrawala/pseuds/Ravellio_cakrawala
Summary: Another fanart of these men
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	Undisclosed Desires (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I can't seem to stop myself from drawing these two lol. Please, enjoy my work and have a nice day :))

*I like to think that Bill has so many little scars on his body, and also, the ring mark*

**Author's Note:**

> (pls don't kill me)


End file.
